


the lines on his face and the bottle in his hands

by Sassaphrass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ben got his memory back at some point, Dean is a Functional Alcoholic and a walking human disaster, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassaphrass/pseuds/Sassaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Ben finds Dean and ponders on what's different and what's the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lines on his face and the bottle in his hands

Ben's head is an absolute mess but Dean's is clearly worse.

 

The last 3 years have knocked the stuffing out of Dean Winchester, and it's obvious- he's still tough and tall and handsome, but the lines around his mouth and at the corners of his eyes are deeper. He looks older and tired. Not to mention he seems to always be drinking whisky.

It's weird having two lives in your head. The one Ben knows is real, with Dean and monsters and terrible things lurking in the darkness, and the other one, where it really was a car crash and Dean was a stranger they never gave a second thought to.

And he wonders about that. He wonders why.Because Dean loved them. Maybe not enough, not as well as they deserved but he did.

Sitting in this rundown house full of dusty books and the bones of saints, it makes a lot more sense why. Dean had talked about Bobby's, how it was his only real solid place in a childhood where being at a school longer then 2 months was considered a really long time. And if this crumbling old house was the closest Dean had had to normal.Ben couldn't say he was surprised that 'the perfect year' had all gone to hell so quickly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annual clean out of fic folder where I post the things I wrote and forgot about for the WIN!!!
> 
> I haven't actually watched Supernatural in a number of seasons so I have no idea where this fits into canon.


End file.
